The Reflections in Lying Eyes Lake
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: "Where are the rules saying that I can't love you?" "There are none." WaluigiXLuigi, don't like don't read. Some hinted onesided LuigiXDaisy, Mariocest, and MarioXPeach. Read and review if interested, but don't even touch it if not. T for cussing.


****This story is WalGI, not Luaisy, sorry. If you don't approve, then don't read, it's as simple as that. I know it's a fact that Luigi and Daisy are dating in the games, but that doesn't mean the fans can't have a little fun. (Lots of people pair Peach and Bowser even though Peach and Mario is the canon pairing, Mariocest is popular, along with love between the Princesses themselves. Just saying.) Also, some Italian and French thrown in, copied from a translator on my iPod, sorry if it's wrong ^ ^ ;**

**I haven't typed anything in forever. Let's see if I still have it. Don't be afraid to give me something to improve on in a review, and don't be afraid to share your opinion about how much you liked this (Unless you hate this pairing, which I say again, _no one is forcing you to read this_).**

**Call me sick, call me insane, say whatever you want, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia. ****

* * *

><p>A three mile hike away from the castle in the southern direction, someone managed to find this lake. It seemed out of place, a huge body of water surrounded by countless trees.<p>

The first person to have seen this lake had been a Yoshi, randomly wandering the area one day whenever he came upon it. That was a year ago, and now Peach had decided that it was going to be a perfect place to go for one of her picnics with Mario.

In turn, Mario had to drag Luigi along, so it wouldn't seem like a "date" to anybody else. The younger of the brothers never understood why he did this, but always went along – sibling love.

This somehow ended up with Daisy tagging along as well, the red-headed princess and the green-clad plumber ending up sitting off to the side while Mario and Peach were usually sitting on a small blanket, having a light bickering.

So this day was just like another one of those days, the four all stopping to admire the lake while they forgot to breathe.

The best way to describe this lake would be to compare it to crystal, caught in the sunlight at just the right time that makes its sparkle. The water couldn't have been a better clear shade of blue, and the light bouncing off of the surface couldn't look anymore like diamonds.

The first one to break the enchantment was Mario, who coughed and said, "Well, where are we sitting?"

After shaking her head and thinking a moment, Peach pointed to an area close by, "There, right over there, in the shade."

"Because we all know you can't get any tanner then that," Daisy rolled her eyes, poking Peach's fair skin, "What about sitting next to the lake, huh?"

"T-that would be like disrespecting it," Luigi muttered, still entranced by the water, "Nature made it, and if it's survived this long without seeing the fates of any other lake around here, it should be left alone."

Peach gave a sigh while Mario and Daisy both gave Luigi questioning looks, "You're right, Luigi, which is why I want to sit in the shade." Peach walked over to the spot where she planned to sit, laying out the blanket while the other three soon followed her.

After the lunch had been unpacked (and Mario making a "losta spaghetti" joke), Daisy eyed the lake while speaking, "Y'know, ever since this lake has been found, people have been saying it's magical and stuff."

Peach snorted, "How so?"

"Yes, how so?" Mario muttered in interest, probably worried that Bowser might use said lake if the powers were right.

Daisy smiled while flicking the side of a soda can, "Nothing too big, but some say that if you look in it, your reflection will be someone you love – or if at night, someone you despise with a fiery passion."

Luigi chuckled, "I don't believe it, and you know how people love to make up stories about anything."

A devious smile ran across Peach's face, "Why don't we try it out?"

The only one who froze was Mario, who paused in a reach for some cookies to let his pupils grow small, "P-pardon, Princess, what did you say?"

"That story," Peach turned to him, "I want to see if it's true."

Mario blinked at her before laughing nervously, sitting back up with a cookie in hand, "Peach, I hardly believe it is true. Besides, Daisy might be saying that to push one of us in."

The red-head snorted, "Totally, I so want to push you in that lake and get you all wet so you'll walk home squishing."

Luigi laughed while Peach narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Who did you hear this story from?"

Daisy opened her soda while carelessly speaking, "Waluigi did. I ran into him this morning, and after getting my money from a bet we made last month he told me the story about this lake."

At the mention of Waluigi's name, Luigi seemed to lightly blush and start fiddling with his sleeve, thankfully, no one saw him do this.

"If it's from Waluigi then it's definitely not true," Mario crossed his arms, "Another reason to stay away from the edge."

Peach huffed, "I won't leave until it's proven to be true or false."

"From the looks of it, I think Mario doesn't want to prove anything," Daisy elbowed said plumber, "Seeing as how nervous he is right now, he's probably got somebody he really likes –"

"T-Testa dura – tacere!" Mario spat, his hand now holding a fist of cookie crumbs.

"Fratello, lingua!" Luigi spat, thankful that the princesses knew very few words in Italian.

Afterwards, the group stayed quiet while they finished eating, the only sounds coming from the birds in the air and the lake's ripples splashing against the banks.

The entire time, Peach seemed to be eyeing Mario mischievously, before ending the silence by "accidentally" squirting the mustard onto his face by lifting up the bottle and squeezing it before she could direct it onto a hotdog. "Whoops!" she said.

Mario, not being a huge fan of the condiment, immediately grabbed a napkin and began wiping his face, "Peach, be careful with that thing!"

Laughing, Peach shrugged and waited, as if she knew Mario was going to run over to the lake to check his reflection.

"Did I get it all off?" he turned to Luigi and asked.

"No, some by your mustache," Luigi began rubbing his finger down the side of his own facial hair, "About here, no, over more."

Mario grunted, jumping up and making his way over to the lake – forgetting the story Daisy has told them. The princesses followed after him, leaving Luigi to sit on the blanket with his arm stretched out towards his brother, as if to say, "Don't go, you're falling for it!"

He ended up sitting down, watching as Mario looked down on the lake's surface, jumping back a second later. Peach and Daisy forced him forward again, both of them giggling and cooing while Mario covered his face.

Luigi swallowed hard, the story was true.

Daisy then turned and looked back at the younger brother, motioning for him to come over to the lake side to see Mario's reflection, only to get a no from him. She threw her arms down in frustration before running back over to him.

Luigi leaned back in fear; she was going to drag him there!

"C'mon, silly! You have to see this!" Daisy grabbed Luigi by the arms, pulling him from the blanket onto his feet, "It's true! Mario and Peach have each other's reflections in the water!"

_Shit!_ Luigi thought, trying to pull away from Daisy, _If they see mine, the might hate me!_

Daisy's strength proved to overpower Luigi's, a step away from the water he closed his eyes while Daisy squealed for him to look.

Finally he came to a stop, presumably where Daisy could see his reflection – and the girls started cooing all over again.

"Luigi, I feel so flattered!" An embrace, surprisingly warm, suddenly appeared from Daisy, causing Luigi to open his eyes and look down.

Off to the side, where Peach and Mario were standing, Luigi wasn't surprised to see that their reflections were inverted. The picture of Mario laughing and hugging a grumpy looking Peach seemed cute, compared to the Princess doing the same to a red faced Mario.

In front of him, Luigi's face began to become like his brother's upon seeing that – where Daisy should have been – there was himself, smiling and hugging…

…not Daisy.

"This is delightful; we're all hugging each other! Mario, look at me, you're making me look chubby in that reflection!"

"Luigi? You don't look so good…" Daisy turned to look at the water, her eyes blinking in sync with the reflection. "What are you making that face for? You _do_ like me, right?"

Luigi swallowed and nodded, "Y-yes, Princess, I really do." He managed to turn himself around, "I'm just… surprised that it's a true story…"

Daisy looked up at the other with wide eyes, "You okay, Weegee?"

"O-of course I am!" the plumber wriggled himself out of Daisy's hug, "J-just think about what blackmail you could use for this if Waluigi were ever out here now!" he laughed before finding the princess's hand, "Otherwise, I'm glad you share my… feelings…" he nervously smiled, carefully bringing his lips down to kiss Daisy's hand.

Said girl blushed, looking around nervously while giggling while in the background Mario and Peach were quietly talking about another date by themselves.

oOo

Afternoon, the sun was setting and Peach was packing up the blanket and trash from the day's picnic, Mario was exploring around in the bushes nearby, and Daisy was napping on the grass – unaware it was time to go.

Luigi quietly found his way back over to the lakeside, standing before it and looking downward at his mirror image. His eyes only widened slightly, and his heart's pace quickened.

Apparently there was more to this lake than the story that Daisy knew. After thinking all afternoon, Luigi finally reached a thought that could've broken Daisy's heart if he told her.

She may have seen herself from where Luigi had been standing, because that may have been what he wanted her to see.

If he hadn't had protected himself, the other three might've seen Waluigi instead.

A hard pat on the back was what scared Luigi, jumping and turning to face his older brother, "Coming back to double check, I see." He mumbled.

"Y-yeah! Kind of hard to believe that Daisy isn't –"

Mario coughed, "Where's Daisy? All I see in this water is Waluigi."

Luigi's gaze returned to the water, where Mario had his own reflection standing next to Waluigi. "Y-you don't see him!"

"I do, I saw him earlier when we first looked down." Mario rested his arm around Luigi's shoulders, "I was surprised that Daisy only saw herself. I think this lake lies, or you can have it lie for you."

Luigi looked over at Mario's mirror image, "Y-you don't love anybody? Not even Peach?"

"Well, I don't love Peach, but I'm not letting you know either." Mario shot the water a worried glare before walking away, "How you managed to lie to the girls is a mystery to me."

oOo

Nine o' clock, Mario powered off the TV before turning to his younger sibling, "So why do you like him anyway?"

Luigi coughed on his Popsicle before replying, "What?"

"Your reflection showed Waluigi," Mario squinted, "I want to know why you like him, or were you just messing around?"

"F-fratello, I think it's best we drop this subject –"

"How come?" Mario snapped, "Do you like Waluigi, or were you messing with me?"

Luigi glared over at the other, "Why does it matter? Are you homophobic or something?"

Mario scoffed, "Do I come across that way?"

"The way you're interrogating," Luigi crossed his arms, "It's either you don't want me going anywhere, or you're a homophobic."

"One of those ideas is correct," Mario grunted, "But maybe if you tell me whether or not Waluigi has your interests, I might tell you."

Frustrated and ready to give up, Luigi sighed and leaned back, a pre-planned speech escaping his mouth, "Alright, fratello, you got me. I like Waluigi – no – love him. It's a confusing story, and I can hardly believe it myself. But Mario, if you can just push past that surface of a bullying, cheating, lying man he gives, you'd see who he really is. He's really quite lonely, and he laments about his feelings to his piranha plants so poetically. I also see him as handsome, and I can always see he's blushing as he walks over to me to make a comment."

Mario's response came a minute later, "Those seem like stupid reasons to like him, Luigi."

With a grumble, Luigi said, "My heart started jerking for him ever since we first met."

The eyes of the elder brother grew in size, watching the younger get up from the couch and head towards the door, "If I'm not back by midnight, or if I don't call, you know what to do."

oOo

If the lake was supposed to show who one loathed when it was nighttime, then maybe Luigi had mixed feelings about his rival.

Waluigi was still there, staring back up at Luigi from the water the same way he was staring down.

He sat down on the grass and began to think about reasons why he loved this man so much, and why he didn't hate him like he should.

Luigi was probably the only man who got past Waluigi's annoying and hateful exterior. The man he saw instead was a sweet, quiet, and daydreaming artist who had no paper or pencil.

He was also alone in seeing more than just a bone skinny, insomiatic character. Waluigi was, in his own way, beautiful and flawless – in Luigi's eyes. Standing up straight, he gave the younger Mario brother a lustful feeling in his heart – hidden curves on his body no one would ever see out of despising views.

At this time, Luigi's eyes were closed and he was unknowingly drooling – an image of the man he loved appearing before his eyes.

_Who could resist wanton eyes and hair that only screamed sex appeal? A whip in one hand while the other traced the shorter's cheek, a smile that most people saw scary only making Luigi want him more. _

"_Vous mauvaise garҫon, je vous montrerai qui a patron." He purred, snapping the whip so that it cracked in the air._

_Luigi made a whining sound, not the least bit scared of his behavior, "Mi hai a tua misericordia!"_

_Waluigi laughed before bringing his face closer, forcing Luigi's head up while he spat, "Il semble que nous ne parlons pas de la meme langue, j'assurerai fixer que."_

"_I-Il francese mi ha emozionato, ma non voglio parlare, vedere ai miei bisogni!"_

"_Ah, vedo che siamo non solo rude, ma molto bosognosi!" Waluigi chuckled, his free hand now running down Luigi's front, "Me permetta di prendersi cura di che."_

"Ah, yes, fuck me hard, yes~…" Luigi laughed, drooling a waterfall while his eyes twitched while still staying closed. "Waluigi, harder, faster, fuck me harder…"

"Um, Luigi?" A hard tapping his shoulder, "Luigi? Are you okay…?"

With a snort, Luigi replied, "Go away, Mario, I'm enjoying my alone time."

"One, I'm not Mario, and two, you must sleepwalk because you're next to this lake!"

That was enough to jar the Italian out of his dream, opening his eyes to find himself blinking at the sky and his cheek wet.

Plus, Waluigi was standing over him.

After blinking a few times with a goofy smile on his face, Luigi nervously giggled and asked, "H-how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Waluigi replied, "I'm guessing you came here earlier and saw the story was true?"

"Um, yeah." Luigi sat up, wiping his cheek with his sleeve, "Um, you were there…"

"Tonight or earlier today?" Waluigi asked, staring down at the water now.

"B-both, really." Luigi blushed and looked off to the side.

"Not surprised, I guess you have a love-hate relationship," Waluigi narrowed his eyes at the water before turning away to face the other, "Where's your brother?"

"A-at home, probably bitching over something," Luigi stood up, "I think I should be going, just for safe measure…"

"Fine by me," Waluigi turned back around, eyes flaring at the red-haired princess in the water, "Just fine by me."

Luigi shot the taller a questioning look, "You angry about something?"

"Just a little, nothing too much. I just want to know what that bitch sees in you." Waluigi's fingers dug into his arms.

"What who sees in me?" Luigi asked, cautiously nearing Waluigi.

Said male began to mutter, "Why does she think that you're good enough for her when she's nothing compared to you? Who made her think that she's the only one for you? What forces her to keep flirting with you, waiting for you to make the first move? Why does she keep on pushing me down and walking all over me every single time she can, laughing in all her fucking glory and joy? Can't I have a say in what I feel about you? Can't I have a chance to at least embrace you like she dreams to?"

Luigi looked down at the grass, biting his lip in thought.

"I wish that she could never be near you again. After all the times she spat on me, laughed at me, won over me, along with everyone else, she doesn't deserve to even _be_ loved. She's too caught up in being all happy and tomboyish, screaming that her name is Daisy every single time she's in contest! What kind of selfish girl deserves a man who's probably the birth child of fine art and human perfection?"

"She's not exactly selfish," Luigi began, "We all announce our names in contest –"

"Her more than others," Waluigi snapped, closing his eyes and continuing through his teeth, "Even if she had someone who adored her as much as she thinks you do, how could they stand her?"

Luigi fell silent, looking towards the water to stare at the Daisy it reflected.

"Nobody sees who I really am, her mainly. Even if I were to come out, the world would find a way to put me down for it. They picture me as the stupidest person alive, thinking that you should always triumph over me in everything. I've been fighting you all these years, hoping that I could find something about you that I hate and makes me want to stay away from you – turning us into rivals. But now, people see us – and will always see us – as just that. Yet, they would go insane trying to understand why the feelings took a sudden turn, and try to break us apart. Where are the rules stating that I can't love you?"

Luigi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying, "There are none."

The sudden collision of lips took his breath away, eyes opening in surprise as the two tumbled onto the grass; warm, gloved hands cupping his face to hold it still, hearts pounding to where one could feel it from the other, two sets of lungs not doing their job, and the world around them seemed to fade away.

The shorter soon worked his arms around the torso of the taller, accepting his tongue into his mouth with eyes closed in long desired bliss. They twisted their muscles around, only stopping for very brief breaks of air, fighting for dominance of this kiss – yet the stronger of the two kept on winning, unlike what he usually did.

Finally, they stopped, ending with Waluigi slowly pulling away and looking down at Luigi with half lidded eyes, full of lust and happiness. With an airy laugh, Luigi reached up and tried to fix some mussed up hair on the other's head, ignoring that his own hair was a wild mass with Waluigi's fingers still interlaced in it.

They stared at each other for a long time, the moon moving almost too where it was right above them.

"I love you, Stickman."

"I love you too, Eyeballs."

The two smiled at the fact the other's fight-taunting nickname escaped their mouths, blushes slowly fading away from where they grew during the kiss.

From the other side of the pond, Mario glared at the pair before looking down at the water, wishing that the real Luigi was looking back up at him.

"Lying Eyes Lake," he growled, "How I hate you."


End file.
